Vacationing in Berk
by mewterra13
Summary: The night we were heading to Germany w/ the family for our family vacation, there a bad storm and cause some bad trouble and yet it ended up throwing me in Berk, but it's not only just me, my family comes as well. How are we gonna get back, do we even want to go back? And are we gonna last that long? Hiccup X OC
1. Chapter 1

How to train your dragon

Vacationing in Berk Chapter 1: Introduction and a stormy day

* * *

_Shirts, check._

_Pants, check._

_Undergarments, check._

_Socks and shoes, check._

_Journals and writing utensils, color pencils and sharpener, check._

_Camera and extra memory cards, check._

_Flashlights and batteries, check._

_Brush, tooth-brush and tooth paste, check._

_blanket and pillow, check._

_Glasses cleaning kit and back-up glasses, check._

That should be everything on my note pad, after doing a double-check and has all pack in my black backpack and a suit case. I went down from my room that was on the second floor, carrying my bags and setting them next to our couch with several other bags. NO, they aren't mine, they're actually my family's bags. I live with 2 older brothers and my parents. There is Erin S. McKenzie, the eldest and most reliable, and did I mention he is a fast learner on a lost anything. He has dark brown hair and green-ish blue eyes, very thin yet strong. He is 4 years older than me, which makes him 19. Then there is Dominic K. McKenzie, the middle child and the most athletic of the 3 of us. Also dark hair and brown eyes, some what husky but still very fit. He is only 2 years older than me. That's right, we are all 2 year separate. My mom is a fit, strong woman but people on her side are usually slightly husky or just big, but mom was an acception this time. She has brown eyes and black-brown hair. My dad was very strong yet big warm heart, and serious amount of brains, but a big kid because the pranks he pulls on us. But the time comes he can be serious and he is also creative and loves building things. He has blue-green eyes, which tends to change depending on the lighting and dark brown hair.

OH! And I forgot, hi everyone, you can call me Terra or Ter or TT from what my cousins call me since I was small. I have black-brown hair and brown eyes. "Man I can't wait to se Uncle Roderic again, he's owes me a paint ball battle." Said Dominic, carrying out his duffel bag.

"Yeah, and Jordan is gonna get his friends together for a big game of man hunt in the woods, it gets better than the last." said Erin jumping over the couch and sitting on the right side of the couch.

"And hopefully it will knock some craziness out of the both of you for a while." hollered mom from the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from dinner. Dad came in and sat on my Erin's lap and leaned back, crushing him a bit. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Hey dad, I don't think that's a seat you're sitting on." I started.

"Yeah, looks like a monkey you're sitting on." finished Dominic laughing at the scene. "Don't call me a monkey!" Flailed Erin from under dad. Just to piss him off, I sat on my dad's lap, squishing him more. And now I'm squished, Dominic sat on me! Next thing I knew, me, dad and Dominic were on the floor and Erin is doing a child's pout and crossing his arms. We all laughed at this and sat back down on the couch, just not on each other.

I sat on the arm, Dominic sat on the left, Erin on the right and dad in the middle. He turned on the T.V. to the weather. The usual weather man in the dark suit and slick to the side hair with a LOT if the hair spray I bet. "Tonight we are gonna have a seriously bad in this general area, best to stay inside through the night and to bring pets inside."

"Dad, should we be worry about this, I mean our flight is tonight and we are in the middle of the stone, heck I even see some clouds already rolling in." I said sliding off the seat and opening the blinds behind the couch and showing them.

"We'll be ok, don't worry, but I think we should start heading down the drive way soon." announced my dad getting up and going for his jacket. "Ter, go and start shutting off lights, guys get jackets on and snag your umbrellas and start gathering bags, the cab will be here in 15 more minutes. So let's get moving." Our house is a two-story house with an acre or two in the back. So we have a lengthy drive way and dad doesn't think we should leave the car down the drive way while we are gone for two weeks. Big chance of someone might go and steal it.

I turned all the lights, mine last since my jacket and umbrella is up here. Glancing out the window, I did a double take."Did...did I just see purple lightning?"

"TT! Come on already!" shouted Erin.

"Coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my jacket and umbrella and killing my lights on my way out. As I was heading down, I put on my jacket and almost went out the door. I stopped and looked back at it all. "Bye home, be back soon." I said, having a feeling I won't be back any time soon. I opened my umbrella and took my bags from my brothers and followed them in the storm and been getting worse with each minute. After around 15 minutes, we were almost at the end of the drive way but a shot of lightning close to our heads, but strikes the tree behind us.

Besides the crackling sound of bark being destroyed is our blood curdling screams. "Dad, we need to lose our umbrellas, if we don't we'll get hit!" Screamed Erin.

"Then get rid of your umbrellas!" Dad hollered back, tossing his up and the wind blew it into the tree that got hit. We all did the same except they were in some random trees near each of us. I could barely move let-a-lone see because the strong wind blowing in every direction, making my hood come off and my mid-back hair blowing and sticking to my face. Pretty sure the others were in the same situation. I heard some more DEEP thunder over our heads again and felt a power just above me and heard something get hit, must have been the umbrella. I was right, I moved my hair to see a burnt spot in my soaked umbrella and has went through its fabric cover and deeply in the tree.

Another strike hit, but near my mom, causing the same hit. They each kept coming and we couldn't really move cause of fear of being hit or blown down into mud, but we were semi-closer to one another. We all heard snapping of bark, looking at each of the tree, it seems the lightning was striking at the same spot or area, as if to cut it down and land in a certain way...which was towards us! "AAAHHH! Everyone, move!" I panicked. Grabbing my bags along with the others, we went to scatter before the trees play 'timber' on us but we all slipped in the mud and landed on our backs. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the tree coming closer at me in a fast rate and hearing screams from my family, having the same fate as I.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers and dragon trainers, I decided to post this -already made and written- chapter up. I already got tons of viewers so far-not a hundred but its steadily making it there- I also will work more faster if given reviews or ideas/suggestions or something. And before you start asking in the later chapters, we won't own a dragon! We'll play or hang out with a few but not keeping one, mom won't let us~ Anyways enjoy and R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks: How To Train Your Dragon

Chapter 2: Dropping by

* * *

You know, for being crushed under a pretty big tree that could squash me like a bug, it didn't, that or I'm dead and can't feel pain anymore. Heck I feel like I'm floating. Feels strange yet relaxing... Now I feel like I'm being whipped in the face. It was my hair and I feel my back is being blown at and gravity pulling me straight down.

Screaming brought me back to reality, and I know that loud double deep, blood curling screams anywhere. It's both my brothers screaming at the top of their lungs, and joining the there choirs of screams were my parents. I was able to at least flip over, my hair now blowing out of my face, seeing we are falling out of the sky and heading for the waters, near an island. I joined in with them, having my life flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes continuing to scream and waiting for fate to take me once more.

Not that long later I feel something latch on my arms and torso, securing me to it and it felt scaly and warm. I open my eyes to see myself being held onto by, dare I say it...dragon. It was a black dragon and I could see its face but, from this angle, it reminds me of Toothless, the dragon from the movie; How To Train Your Dragon and the tv series; Dragons, Riders of Berk. "Did you grab her?" Asked someone above me. The creature bent his head upside down and giving me a wide toothless grin.

Yep, definitely Toothless. I couldn't help but gasp at this, I looked around and pretty much saw my family in the same situation, mom already caught by Astrid and Stormfly, dad riding with Stoick the vast and his dragon Thornado, both my brothers caught by Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their dragon, Belch and Barf, our bags caught by Snoutlout and Hookfang and Fishlegs and Meatlug.

My god...I was in shock, completely shock. And another thing, if I'm being carried by Toothless that means that Hiccup has caught me! I forgot to mention I huge hiccup fan, it was so cute, brave, clumsy yet resourceful.

"You okay down there?" Asked Hiccup.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I said back saying loud enough for him to hear. I'm sorta on the shy side when it comes to new people.

"Well hold on a bit longer and we'll land in a bit." He told me as we soon landed safely with the others.

As soon as I was free with me family I went to hug parents from shock, and if it weren't for the 'macho pride' my brothers had, they would have joined me.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Stoick looking over at all of us.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." My father said and walked over to the chief.

Erin, Dominic, and I gathered our things from Fishlegs and Snoutlout.

"That was one crazy fall you all had their." commented Astrid giving us a weird look.

"It was, I wonder how that was even possible at all." Mom thought out loud.

Dominic join in on it, "Yeah, I never hear things like this on it. This sorta slides with paranormal, so that means the only one of us might know is Erin." and that cause my family to look at him. I actually knew just as much, probably more but I kept quiet, old habits.

Glancing at the others then scoff at this, "Yeah, I would know what happen to us...actually I think I might do but I need some more time to on the theory."

Don't you love being raised as a 'nerd', having no one believe or actually listen on your ideas until something like that affects them. And it our cousin Jordan who got us hook on it. The difference between me and him is I still read stories on how people are taken into a movie/show/book.

"Are you guys aliens?" asked Ruffnut, getting a closer look at my Dominic's face.

"Aliens or not, this one cute," said Snotlout, having his arm around my waist. "Despite the weird thing on her face...What is it anyways, it won't hurt me, right?" Snoutlout asked, talking about my glasses.

I stayed quiet, kind of shy still and my crush's cousin has his arm around me, kinda awkward...

"No they aren't aliens guys, although they could be time travelers." Fishlegs spoke up, rubbing his chin, looking each of us and down.

"You kinda have it right, it's hard to explain..."Said my mom, glancing around. Slowly but surely the village was gathering around us. They started asking us questions or feeling our clothes or feeling bags or just getting a closer look at each and every one of us.

"That's enough everybody, stop crowding. Mr and Mrs..." Stoick paused, looking at my parent's, we never did do a proper introduction.

"McKenzie." both of them said proudly. And yes, we're Irish, the German part is on our dad's mom's side.

"I'm Charles N. McKenzie, this is my wife, Laura and our children, Erin, Dominic, and Terra." Dad introduced us as he gestures to each of us gave a 'wave' 'hi' or 'hey'- I waved, both Bros did hey and mom did hi.

"Come, you can tell us how you came here while you and your dry in the great hall." With that said from Stoick, me my family and several other vikings-who will most likely spread the tale and news around- and the teens as well as their dragons. The ones that didn't follow us went back to work or there lives but they did stare. Guess when something new comes around, they do go crazy, imagine later if we do stay...

"Guys, we should keep a low profile on us knowing about them and all. Best to be safe with that." I whispered to my brothers and they gave a slight nod, agreeing. Once inside me and mom went first, I was able to leave a message for her. When she passed me she set her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly twice, telling me she understands.

"So because of a storm, you were all crushed under some trees and you found yourselves falling out of nowhere?" Asked Gobber, having temporary hook hand behind his back as he paced a bit.

"As crazy as it sounds, it's true... Erin, you said that you had a theory on this. What do you at least know?" Asked my dad, causing everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE to look right at him.

He closed my eyes and took a quick breath, before explaining his theory, "There are many stories and theories about being other worlds or dimensions. In some stories someone is brought upon that world because it's their fate/destiny or there is a purpose they are brought or needed at that time and place. Some say the universe called them or was the gods or by a spell. The way we came here is the first I've known, but in any case we might be brought here for a reason. But one part does puzzle me... It's usually one person or two. But never an entire family was brought." Erin ended, taking a quick deep breath.

"So what you're saying that you all were brought here to help us in some sort of way?" Questioned Gobber, rubbing his chin.

"In the events that happened to us, it makes more logical sense, heck it could be the act of the gods." The last part with humor in my voice, showing I was kidding, my family knew that, but everyone else must have took me seriously because they all are having side comments in a hush tone to one another.

"If it by the act of the gods, then it must be true. We welcome you, the McKenzie family to Berk and your free to stay as long as you like, until at least we can help you back home." Announced Stoick, having the vikings cheer. What the HELL did I get us into THIS time?!


	3. HORRIBLE AN

hello, my fellow readers, im sorry to say to everyone in my story that I haven't been updating, I swear I been doing my very best on working, but...something deep had happen to me. My dog, the one had as my 'original' family, the one that's been around when me and my brothers were in grade school and now I'm in high school while brothers are in college. I found him as I was bringing the dogs in for food and found him under our back porch, when I called Kyle told him after 15-20 minutes he came in and told he really was...gone. So I won't be writing for a while. And the pain was so bad and deep, it was like losing my father once again. And I'm the one who found him like that. I'm sorry again, I'll try to work through the pain... just give me a bit more time.

R.I.P. Bear McKenzie 1999-4/4/2013

sincerely, Mewterra13


	4. Special AN (will be in all my stories)

Hello all my beautiful and wonderful fans~ There are a few things I would like to say in this.

1. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!~I was busy on some parts during my summer but not completely and I didn't really worked on my chapters, heck I been reading other fanfics and reading/catching up on the web comic, Homestuck. I will be working on them soon, but when school starts actually, it gave me this reason/push or what ever to want to make my stories and I haven't had really any inspiration since school (which will be starting within two weeks or so), so once it's starts up and things are running smooth for me, I will be posting and working my stories like crazy, promise.

2. I'm giving a heads up about October and maybe November; A little while back, I tried auditions for some of the shows in the anime convention, Shado con _(yes I notice it sorta gives away from where I live)_. Sadly I didn't make it, BUT they did like me and offered me and 22 other people out of over 200 (don't forget they also offered a few parts for like 3 shows) and asked us if we would be security guards there for the 3 days, naturally I said yes, so besides that, I'll be working at a lot of haunted houses AND Halloween fun. November...near the holiday is a bad anniversary and I get very depressed.

3. To show my apology, to any of the fans of this or one of my other stories, I'll do a sketch show or whatever, where you can ask ANY OF US any question, as many questions and if you want you could even put in a description of yourself or OC so it won't be like:

**random-example764: question question question.**

I like to keep it as original as much as possible and the deadline for this will be end of the month and as the questions are being sent, I'll be working on it as soon as I receive them. I'll also take this off from the stories. ONE MORE THING~ I would be very glad if you guys could send it through PM's then in the comments. And you don't have to have an account to ask questions guys ;) Thanks again everyone, you make me proud to write my fanfics. Mewterra13


End file.
